grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Date
|season = 4 |number = 15 |epnumber = 81 |prodcode = 415 |image = 415-Stacy and Monroe.gif |airdate = March 27, 2015 |viewers = 4.93 millionFriday Final Ratings: No Adjustments to 'Hart of Dixie' or 'Grimm & Final Basketball Numbers |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Karen Gaviola |co-stars = Dan Kremer as Frederick Renard Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Doppelarmbrust Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eighty-first episode overall. It first aired on March 27, 2015 on NBC. Press Release THE SCENE OF A MURDER TRAILS BACK TO A STRANGE LOVERS' QUARREL - ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STARS - Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to investigate a one night stand turned deadly when a man finds himself in the middle of a very bizarre love triangle. Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) hopes Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) can help him deal with recurring episodes of phantom bleeding. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) makes a discovery that might turn the tables in her favor and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) makes a big decision that could change the course of her relationship with Nick. Reggie Lee also stars. Synopsis Renard wakes up in the middle of the night with his left hand, chest, and stomach covered in blood after having a nightmare of when he got shot. He checks the areas where he got shot only to find that they aren't open wounds again, so no blood is coming from those areas. At home, Nick calls Juliette but only gets her voice mail. He leaves a message asking for her to call back so they can talk about the recent events. At a bar, Cody Carson tries flirting with a woman who gets up and walks away. Cody decides it's time to go, so he pays his tab. Before he leaves, he notices Stacy Balouzian next to him, visibly upset as she orders a drink. Cody asks her if she is okay, and she says she's fine, but then she tells him her husband just left her. They talk some more, and Cody gives her a few compliments, telling her he's being honest. Stacy tells him she hasn't had honesty in a long time, and Cody smiles back at her. Cody and Stacy go to a condo and begin making out. They go to the bedroom, and Stacy says she'll be right back and goes to the bathroom as Cody starts undressing. Suddenly, Linus Balouzian bursts through the door with a gun and asks where Stacy is. Linus says he's going to kill him and Stacy. Cody tells him there is $500 in his wallet, and Linus tells him he doesn't want his money. Cody starts pleading with him not to kill him because he has a family. Linus says he loves Stacy so much, and Cody grabs his clothes and hands the money from his wallet to Linus. Cody then leaves but realizes he doesn't have his phone once he's outside. Soon, Stacy leaves with a suitcase and Cody grabs her, asking why she lied about her husband. He tells her he wants his money and his phone back. Stacy tells him to get off of her, but he says he wants his stuff back or he will call the police. Stacy then says, "You're pretty brave when it's just a woman," and woges into a Huntha Lami Muuaji. She grabs Cody's wrists and rubs her slimy head against his, which results in his face burning, killing him. The next morning, Juliette wakes up after sleeping in her car. Nick, Hank, and Wu investigate Cody Carson's body, and Nick notes that it looks like an acid attack. Nick and Hank go talk with Renard and let him know that Cody checked into a hotel three days ago, according to the hotel manager, but he wasn't due to leave for another week. Nick says they found a cell phone charger, but not the actual phone. Renard says he probably left it where he was last night, and Hank lets him know they are running Cody's number after getting it from the hotel manager. Renard asks if they know how Cody got the burns, and Hank tells him that according to the M.E., "The victim choked to death on viscous matter, which then ate its way through his lungs and moved on to other organs. So the substance is consistent with a parasitic enzyme like ." Nick says some animals produce the enzyme, as well as some plants, such as the . Wu comes in and says they have an approximate location on the cell phone, which is in a condo near where Cody's body was found. Nick, Hank, and Wu track the phone to the condo, and the Condo Manager tells them the owner lives in New York but rents the condo out through an internet service. The manager says she can let them into the condo, but it's currently rented out. Nick asks by whom, and she tells him her name is in the file, but she describes her for them. Inside, they look around and find that it is empty. Wu finds the phone, and Nick says they should get CSU to check for semen and to dust for prints. A doctor finishes examining Renard and tells him he didn't see or hear anything abnormal. He tells Renard his scar tissue looks fine and that there is no sign of tears. The doctor asks how much blood there was, and Renard tells him maybe less than he thought since he was half asleep. The doctor says they should schedule an MRI just to make sure everything is okay. At the precinct, Hank says the condo was rented out to Alexis Toynbee, who is from Omaha. The only problem is Alexis Toynbee is 60 years old and still in Omaha. Wu comes up and informs them he got a hit on a fingerprint from inside the condo, but it's not a woman's. Wu says the print belongs to Linus Balouzian from Louisville, Kentucky, and he has a record as a con man. Nick suggests that Linus is working with the mystery woman and that Cody got caught up in their game. Hank says he'd guess that if someone was going to travel so far to do this gag, they'd do it more than once. Wu states that he talked with Robbery, and they've been hearing about single businessmen being trick rolled. In a motel, Linus blames Stacy for not going out the back door like he said so she wouldn't have been seen by Cody, and now the cops will be all over them. He says she better get ready because she is going back out tonight. He says, "No more screw ups" and woges. Stacy gets upset that Linus is blaming her, and she says that without her, this wouldn't work. At the spice shop, Renard arrives and tells Monroe and Rosalee that he may have a problem. Renard tells them he isn't sure what the problem is, but it appears to be related to what his mother did to save his life. He says it may be some sort of residual effect from being brought back to life and that he keeps reliving when he got shot and then waking up with blood all over him like he was shot again. Rosalee goes and gets the Zaubertrank Recipe Book because Renard suggests the answer to his problem is in there. Rosalee tells Renard that his mother shut the book, and now they can't get it open. Renard tries pulling the book open, and then Monroe tells him that his mother cut her hand and used her blood to open it. Rosalee suggests maybe his blood will work, but Renard says only Hexenbiest blood will work. Nick calls Juliette again as Juliette sits in her car watching Renard arrive home. Nick leaves another message asking for her to call back and goes inside the trailer. Hank tells Nick he found some sort of Grimm medical book dated 1917. Nick stays quiet, and Hanks asks him if he is okay. Nick says yes and that he and Juliette are having a little problem. Hank asks if he wants to talk about it, and Nick says he's still trying to figure it out himself. Hank then tells Nick he thinks they're looking for a Huntha Lami Muuaji and reads an excerpt from the book. Wu calls Nick and says that Toynbee's credit card was used to book an apartment three blocks from the condo. Nick tells Wu to get a list of all bars and restaurants that are within walking distance. Wu says he did and that there is one that caters to businessmen called "Olive or Twist." At his house, Renard looks over the book when the doorbell rings. He checks his camera system and sees that it's Juliette. He answers the door, and Juliette comes in and tells him she needs a place to stay with somebody who understands her. Renard tells her this may not be the best place, but she tells him that she can't go home until she knows what she is and that Nick doesn't know where she's at. Renard tells her this puts him in an awkward situation again. Juliette tells him she needs to know how to deal with her situation, and Renard tells her she needs to be more careful with what she does. He then tells her she's more than he'll ever be and that she is one of a kind, although he doesn't know what that means ultimately. He then tells her he needs her to open a book for him. At the spice shop, Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee talk about how they will catch the woman, and Nick says they think she'll be at "Olive or Twist" tonight. Nick says they'd like to use Monroe as bait to get picked up by the woman since he knows what he is up against, but only if Rosalee is okay with it. Rosalee says as long as it doesn't get out of hand. Later, Stacy arrives at the bar and looks for her next target. She ends up sitting next to Monroe and starts whimpering. Monroe starts talking with her and offers to buy her a drink. Monroe calls Nick and Hank, who are in their car outside the bar, to let them know he's pretty sure that he made contact with the woman they're looking for. He tells them she invited him back to her place, and Nick tells him if she doesn't go to the apartment, then call it off. Renard hands Juliette a knife and tells her she has to cut herself and bleed on the book. Juliette cuts into her hand and drips blood onto the book, and the book opens. Renard thanks her and tells Juliette that this is the book that Adalind used to do what she did to her and Nick, which Juliette says she wants to read. Monroe and Stacy arrive at the apartment as Wu watches from next door. Stacy gets Monroe onto the bed and takes some of her clothes off. She then tells him not to move and goes into the bathroom. Outside, Wu gets into Nick and Hank's car and tells them that Monroe went inside with a woman, and there is no sign of Linus. Monroe walks around the room when Linus suddenly bursts through the door with his gun drawn, asking where his wife is. Monroe stands by the window to signal that he needs help and tells Linus that he has a cramp after Linus tells him to get away from the window. Monroe hands Linus his wallet as Nick, Hank, and Wu rush to the building. As Linus goes through his wallet, Monroe woges and shoves Linus against a wall as Nick, Hank, and Wu burst in. Linus gets up and goes out the window with Nick chasing after him. Linus quickly goes to the far side of a building and takes off his jacket. He then woges before turning into Stacy. She covers her head and walks away just before Nick gets there. He finds the jacket with earrings in the pocket. He continues looking for Linus as Stacy rides by him in a taxi, unknown to him. Nick returns to the apartment, and he is told that the woman is not there. Monroe says she went into the bathroom and never came out. Hank says there is a door on the other side of the bathroom, the same set up as the condo. Nick asks Monroe if the woman was wearing the earring he found in the jacket pocket, and Monroe says yes. Nick tells everyone where he found the earrings and then suggests that maybe the Huntha Lami Muuaji is both Linus and Stacy. At a motel, Linus and Stacy switch back and forth as they fight about what happened at the apartment. Stacy says they have to do it again, but this time she picks the bar. At the spice shop, Rosalee is caught up on the situation. Then Nick says the problem is they can switch back and forth between male and female, and they need Linus since he has the criminal record. Monroe asks if they want to lock the Huntha Lami Muuaji into Linus, and Wu adds, "And prevent him from turning into Stacy." Monroe tells everyone that "forcing someone to be one sex sounds like one of those ethically ambiguous, morally gray area-type situations." Nick tells him they don't have another choice. Rosalee says it sounds like the woge is neutral ground, hormonally speaking, and something like hormone therapy could work. Nick asks how they inject him with the hormones, and Rosalee says she can make them but tells Nick he'll have to figure out how to get it into him. Nick says darts, and Monroe suggests the Doppelarmbrust. Adalind sits, waiting as a timer goes off. She goes to the bathroom and checks a pregnancy test and finds that like the previous two, it came back positive. She says, "I can't have another baby. I don't even know where the first one is." She calms herself down and says she'll need to find another father, so she'll need to sleep with someone fast. She hears Viktor talking in another room and goes to see him. She listens outside the door as Viktor talks with King Frederick. When she opens the door, she sees Viktor getting rushed out to be taken back to Vienna. Frederick greets Adalind, and she asks if she is leaving also, but the King tells her no. He says another member of the Family will joining her soon. Adalind asks if she'll ever see Viktor again, and the King comments on her fondness of him. Adalind tells him it's just because they've gone through a lot together. The King tells her he never approved of Viktor throwing her into the dungeon, but on the other hand, she did betray the Family by leaving Vienna with the Resistance. The King tells Adalind that her daughter plays an important role to play in the future because of her Royal blood, and they will get her back where she belongs. Stacy looks at her reflection in a car's window before going to find her next target. Nick returns to the spice shop with the Doppelarmbrust as Monroe and Rosalee finish making the batch of hormones. Nick asks which darts he should use, and Hank says the jumbo, adding it's better to not take any chances. Rosalee fills the darts with the hormones as Hank gets a notification that APB picked up Linus' car. Stacy comes out of a bar with a businessman, but Wu stops them. Wu asks for the man's identification, saying he matches the description of a robbery suspect. Wu asks him to step away from Stacy, and Stacy then leaves. Nick eventually confronts Stacy as Nick tosses her earrings he found at her feet. Stacy says they aren't hers, and Nick asks her if that means they belong to Linus because he'd like to talk to him. Stacy denies knowing anyone named Linus, and Hank then appears, telling her that Nick is a Grimm and that they know she's a Huntha Lami Muuaji. She tells them that if they know what she is, then they know what she can do, and she woges. Nick shoots the darts, and after a few seconds, they take effect. The Huntha Lami Muuaji falls to the ground and turns into Linus. Nick and Hank cuff Linus and read him his rights. At the precinct, Nick and Hank talk with Linus about his con with Stacy, and Linus tells them no one was supposed to get hurt. Nick tells Linus he is going to jail, and Linus tries to woge but realizes he can't. Linus asks what they did to Stacy because he can't "find" her. Nick says they had no choice because they couldn't arrest Stacy. Linus says they loved each other, but Hank tells him love has nothing to do with what they did and tells him to sign the confession. After singing the confession, Linus asks if he'll ever get Stacy back, and Nick tells him he doesn't know. Nick pours a drink at home and thinks about how happy he and Juliette were before she became a Hexenbiest. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Huntha Lami Muuaji Videos Select Scene Production Notes *This episode began filming on January 15, 2015. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). For it was a flashback of a flashback. Continuity *For the first time since , Nick uses the Doppelarmbrust. *Renard's bleeding side effect from his mother saving his life occurs for the first time since . Trivia *The name "Stacy," historically speaking, was once used as both a feminine and masculine name. *Michael Fisher-Welsh, who portrayed the Doctor, also portrayed the Thoracic Surgeon in and . References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_15